demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorian Reed
Dorian Reed is a son of Hermes. Cregan's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 506. Appearance Cregan is tall and slim with pale skin. He has grey eyes and shaggy brown hair. Personality A very cold, and pretty emotionless, which is pretty much just him being a complete sociopath. (Just mildly, not "I wanna kill this guy" sociopath. More like "If I don't give a damn about you, maybe you'll just do nothing, go your way and leave me be the way I am." sociopath.) But he does have some basic morals and will always try to do what's right. Dorian can also be very arrogant when he wants and he wants to be that way pretty much every time someone approaches him. Story Born as the only son, Dorian didn't have much contact with people his age in daily basis. When he finally went to school, he was shocked by how society behaves. Dorian quickly developed a hatred for society. (Not humanity, not "join the titans" stuff. More like "Humanity is doomed. I hate this place.") Obviously Dorian did not fit in there, but his mother did the best she could to have him happy or at least put his sociopathy (Is that even a word?) down a notch. For a while, it worked. Dorian did his best at trying to fit in school, despite what he felt. With this, the 11 year old managed to fit in. For 2 days, because in the second day a monster attacked him in school. He was saved by another demigod called Elric, who took him away. Dorian asked if he could get a moment to say goodbye to his mother. Elric had no problem with that. And so, Dorian arrived at Camp Half-Blood. He did not like it. Being a son of Hermes meant that he had to share the cabin with the prankers. He hated it inmediately. Soon, all that Dorian had done to fit in in school and all that his mother did to try to make Dorian fit in went to the trash can. This only increased his hatred for mortal society, made him hate the Hermes cabin and made him avoid talking with anyone that isn't him. Fatal Flaw Dorian's fatal flaw is hubris and his sociopathy. Abilities & Items Powers: Dorian is fast. Weapons: Dorian is able to fight with two weapons, swords and axes. He has both. His sword is just a Celestial Bronze longsword that turns into a keychain with the shape of a sword. It goes to sword form when Dorian touches one tiny button in the lower part. His axe is also made of Celstial Bronze, it turns into a small hammer when Dorian is not in need of a weapon. It turns back into regular form when Dorian throws it. It is enchanted to always fall in the same position. With the blade on the ground but the handle above the ground so that Dorian can grab the handle and pick it up easily. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: Fighting, he is intelligent, he can do well in a fight and in strategy. He is very determined too, but this can be bad for him, because when he gets his mind on something, he will do anything to achieve it, no matter how ridiculous or dumb the way to do it is. Weaknesses: Socializing, Dorian is pretty much a sociopath and will try to avoid people. He is very stubborn in his ways too, worsening his already very high dislike for society. He will also try to prove himself right all the time. He is bad at pranking and cannot use technology. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Swords * Cold weather * Himself * Winter * Axes * Reading * Silence Dislikes * Sports * Hot weather, * Summer * Society * Bows, javelins and pretty much any weapon that isn't a melee weapon. He considers them and the people that use them cowardly. Trivia * Dorian was created on February 23, 2015, and accepted by Id on February 23, 2015. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Hermes campers Category:Original Characters Category:Shirou's Characters